ninjagofandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Сезон 10: Марш Они
«'Марш Они'» — десятый сезон мультсериала . Ему предшествует девятый сезон «Загнанные» и мини-сериал «Истории Монастыря Кружитцу», а после него следует одиннадцатый сезон «Тайны Запретного Кружитцу». Коул — персонаж вступления; Омега служит главным антагонистом. Они являются злодейской фракцией сезона. Будучи всего лишь четырьмя эпизодами, он также был отредактирован в полнометражный телевизионный фильм, охватывающий 88 минут. Официальное описание Тизер: Приносящие гибель, тьму и разрушения обрушиваются на Ниндзяго, и всякая надежда кажется потерянной. Ниндзя должны бороться с вторжением Они — но как они могут победить эту разрушительную силу и защитить наследие Ниндзяго? Осталось не так много времени — это конец Ниндзяго, или добро победит силы зла? Трейлер 1 (оригинал; LEGO.com): Это наша история — и мы будем за нее бороться! После многих лет обучения древним искусствам, чтобы стать мастерами Кружитцу, после роста как воинов, так и семьи, после защиты мира от врага за врагом, Ниндзя бросают героическое последнее усилие против приносящих гибель. Они сражаются за мир Ниндзяго и его богатую историю, и они борются за свое наследие — и они отдадут ему все. Почему? Потому что они могущественны. Они — семья. Они Ниндзя!!! Трейлер 1 (YouTube):Они приближаются... когда демоническая тьма опускается на мир Ниндзяго, пришло время нашим героям снова подняться и защитить землю, которую все мастера Кружитцу называют домом. Это мир, наполненный богатой историей и наследием, и именно отсюда наши герои Ниндзя должны разблокировать еще большую силу, чтобы победить тьму, которая идет к ним. Что это могут быть за темные силы, почему они хотят уничтожить Ниндзяго, и как их можно победить? Наборы * 853866 Набор аксессуаров 2019 Эпизоды Прочее * Английский тизер, созданный Wilfilm и Томми Андресеном, был выпущен 16 декабря 2018 года. * Первый английский трейлер был показан 20 декабря 2018 года в приложении LEGO Life. * Томми Андреасен заявил, что этот сезон служит «выводом из 24 эпизодов». Это может означать, что любые свободные концы, оставленные открытыми в конце «Зеленая судьба», будут завершены к концу этих четырех эпизодов. * Хотя Томми Андреасен лично не считает «Марш Они» сезоном, он официально признан десятым сезоном. * Это второй сезон, который не имеет конкретного главного персонажа. * «Марш Они» планируют выпустить в начале 2019 года. * Это лишь малая часть из шести часов контента, запланированных на 2019 год. * 15 июля 2018 года Томми Андреасен показал в твиттере быстрый взгляд на изображение для сюжетной линии Ninjago в 2019 году. Он был полностью раскрыт во время Comic Con в Сан-Диего 22 июля 2018 года и будет о том, что Джей сделает предложение Нии. ** Томми Андреасен заявил, что предложение Джея Нии, возможно, не имеет отношения к браку. * Томми Андреасен заявил, что эпизод 97 является «самым интенсивным эпизодом в серии». Он также заявил, что эпизод 97 — его любимый. * Когда его спросили о спойлерах, Томми Андреасен зловеще ответил: «... one ninja will fall ...», он также заявил: «... one ninja will make a fatal mistake ...» и «... one director will try to downplay just how much pain those dear ninja will have to endure ...». ** В трейлере десятого сезона было выявлено, что Коул буквально падает в лапы Они, что подтверждается в «Падение». ** Томми также заявил: «One ninja will hold the fate of Ninjago in his hands». Это был Кай в «Падение», так как он должен был попытаться перековать Золотое Оружие. ** И недавно заявил что «One ninja must let go of his love». Это может быть Зейн, о чем свидетельствует как его плакат, так и необходимость оставить П.И.В.В.Ж. в «В пролом», чтобы уменьшить вес на корабле. ** Ниндзя, который делает роковую ошибку, — это Ния, как и в «Падение», она случайно направила корабль «Награда Судьбы» в обратном направлении, заставляя Коула падать с лестницы. * Дарет, П.И.В.В.Ж., Фейт и Сайрус Борг появились в этом сезоне. * Последний эпизод девятого сезона, «Зеленая судьба», намекнул, что будущие злодеи будут Они, поскольку Ллойд считает, что они придут. В новом трейлере было подтверждено, что Они действительно идут. * Был выпущен клип, где Джей практикует с Каем предложение Нии в Монастыре Кружитцу. Через клип видно, что медальон — это то, что Джей использует, чтобы сделать Нии предложение «быть его янь». ** Оригинальный Монастырь Кружитцу такой же, как и новый в клипе, несмотря на то, что он был сожжен Гипнобрай в первом сезоне и снова случайно Каем в седьмом. Похоже, что два человека прикрепляют двери монастыря, что означает, что Ниндзя восстанавливают его и вернутся на родную базу. ** В резюме к книге было подтверждено, что монастырь был восстановлен Ниндзя. * Томми Андреасен также заявил, что эпизоды этого сезона будут иметь вступительную последовательность, но она будет отличаться от любой из предыдущих. ** «Тьма приближается» показывает, что это фрески из монастыря. * В очередной раз в твиттере Томми Андреасена выяснилось, что серия будет «в течение длительного времени». * Во время панели Comic Con в Сан-Диего Томми Андреасен показал, что название сезона портит конец сезона «Загнанные». Название было дано «Марш Они», что означало, что оно должно было испортить предупреждение Гармадона своему сыну. * В этом сезоне будут сцены, где Ниндзя небрежно проводят время, как было в первом сезоне, когда они играли в видеоигры. * К концу 11 сентября 2018 года была сделана анимация для этого сезона, и два эпизода закончили рендеринг. 16 ноября 2018 года производство сезона было признано завершенным, и была проведена вечеринка. * Сезон посвящен Уильяму «Скотту» Годону-ДеКото, который был движущей силой в производстве сезонов «Небесные границы», «Одержимость» и «Руки Времени». Он скончался в результате несчастного случая 10 октября 2018 года. * 16 ноября 2018 года Томми Андреасен объявил в своем твиттере, что эпизоды, анонсированные на Comic Con, будут отредактированы в полнометражный телевизионный фильм, а также что производство было почти завершено. Они упомянули, что это будет «фильм, который заслуживают поклонники телевизионного канона», и что он будет посвящен в память о смерти Годона-ДеКото. ** В том же твите Томми Андреасен показал, что до выхода сезона в эфир будет «еще немного контента». Это оказался мини-сериал «Истории Монастыря Кружитцу». *** В мини-сериале и впервые показалась фреска монастыря. * Томми Андреасен опубликовал концептуальное искусство сцены Международного дня Ниндзя 2019 года, в котором Ниндзя стояли в очереди, а Ллойд — в центре. Он показал, что Ллойд не будет стоять в центре законченной версии этой сцены. * Зейн появляется в своей новой титановой форме из восьмого и девятого сезона. Его человеческая форма теперь имеет брови The LEGO Ninjago Movie / Змея Ягуара. * Это первый сезон с момента сезона «Перезагрузка», который не имеет десять эпизодов, что делает его самым коротким сезоном на сегодняшний день. * В этом сезоне впервые появляется Кристалл Миров с сезона «Небесные границы». * Ния имеет новое платье, которое напоминает ее оригинальное платье. * Это будет тонко адресовано, если другие персонажи (кроме Джея и Нии) знают о Надакане. * Пак, содержащий злодеев Они, был выпущен как эксклюзив LEGO Store 1 января. * Харуми можно услышать в интро, где она произносит «Ллойд». Галерея File:Ninjago2019SDCCSneakPeek.jpg File:IMG 3508.jpg File:IMG 3543-0.jpg File:TommyAndreasenSpecialFilmAnnouncement.jpg File:TommyAndreasen2019NinjaConcept.jpg File:OneNinjaWillFallCole.jpg File:JayMoTOPoster.jpg File:PixalMotO.jpg File:ZaneMoTO.jpg IWicmSKjYHA.jpg 50951965_2194767300544486_3304060225610317824_n.jpg 50550866_2194761587211724_235571405633093632_n.jpg 51257344_2194764467211436_6947184011588403200_n.jpg 51126609_2194765933877956_8090987652813160448_n.jpg j1SPrHly4uI.jpg Они-Демоны.jpg 11 Марш Они.jpg Маски Они.jpg images-235.jpeg Omega.PNG images-198.jpeg images-285.jpeg images-265.jpeg images-187.jpeg images-249.jpeg images-259.jpeg images-282.jpeg images-311.jpeg images-336.jpeg images-320.jpeg images-129.jpeg images-308.jpeg images-87.jpeg images-356.jpeg images-283.jpeg images-254.jpeg images-269.jpeg images-193.jpeg images-224.jpeg images-196.jpeg images-92.jpeg images-288.jpeg images-209.jpeg images-178.jpeg images-302.jpeg images-197.jpeg Видео LEGO Ninjago Panel- Exclusive Season 9 Q&A with Fans - SDCC 2018 SDCC SNEAK PEAK- NINJAGO 2019!!!! Official Season 10 Teaser - LEGO NINJAGO - Darkness Descends Upon NINJAGO Official Season 10 Trailer - LEGO NINJAGO - March of the Oni We Are Ninjago! – LEGO NINJAGO – History Video en:Season 10: March of the Oni de:Staffel 10 Категория:Сезон 10